martialneofolkfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Leger Des Heils
thumb|200px Country of origin: Файл:Germany.png Germany Location: Status: Active Formed in: 1999 Style: Martial Industrial, Neofolk Lyrical themes: Last label: Aristae (2014) Members Mario Ansinn Текст lastfm Leger Des Heils takes their moniker from the Dutch Salvation Army. They are a mysterious neofolk project which is closely connected to classical music for well over a decade. Although Leger Des Heils started off as a purely electronic project, they are including more guitars and other acoustic instruments in later recordings. Many of the lyrics are taken from poems by renown German poets, such as Johann Wolfgang von Goethe and Ernst Moritz Arndt. Founded in 2000 by Mario Ansinn, Leger Des Heils released quite a number of released, mostly on the German label Eis & Licht. laffyjam Discography Albums Immortalitas ‎(10", MiniAlbum, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis020 2001 Aryana 4 versions Eis Und Licht 2002 Aryana Box ‎(Box, Ltd + LP + CD + CDr, Mini) Eis Und Licht Eis027 2002 Aryana ‎(LP, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis027 2002 Aryana ‎(CD, Album) Eis Und Licht Eis027 2002 Aryana ‎(CD, Album, RE) Eis Und Licht Eis027 2005 Inter Arma Silent Leges 2 versions Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) 2002 Inter Arma Silent Leges ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2002 Inter Arma Silent Leges 2 ‎(CDr, MiniAlbum, Ltd, RE) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2003 Himmlische Feuer 5 versions Eis Und Licht 2004 Himmlische Feuer ‎(CD, Album, Dig + 7" + Box, Ltd, Woo) Eis Und Licht Eis043 2004 Himmlische Feuer ‎(CD, Album, Dig + 7" + Box, Ltd, Met) Eis Und Licht Eis043 2004 Himmlische Feuer ‎(CD, Album, Ltd, Dig) Eis Und Licht Eis043 2004 Himmlische Feuer ‎(CD, Album, Dig + 7" + Box, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis043 2004 Himmlische Feuer ‎(LP, Album, RE, Ltd, Num) Steinklang Industries SK70 2013 Memoria 2 versions Eis Und Licht 2008 Memoria ‎(CD, Album, Dig) Eis Und Licht Eis058 2008 Memoria ‎(CD, Album, Dig + CDr, Ltd, Pap + Box, Ltd, Car) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released), Eis Und Licht none, Eis058 2008 ... Über Liebe, Leben Und Tod ... 3 versions Eis Und Licht 2010 ... Über Liebe, Leben Und Tod ... ‎(CD, MiniAlbum + CDr + Box, Ltd, Car) Eis Und Licht, Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) Eis059, none 2010 ... Über Liebe, Leben Und Tod ... ‎(CD, MiniAlbum, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis059 2010 ... Über Liebe, Leben Und Tod ... ‎(CD, MiniAlbum, Ltd + CDr, Ltd + Box, Ltd, Car) Eis Und Licht, Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) Eis059, none 2010 : Licht! : 4 versions Aristae 2012 Fiat Lux! ‎(CD, Album + CD + Box + Ltd + LP, Album) Aristae, Steinklang Industries ARIS I, ARIS II, SK64 2012 : Licht! : ‎(LP, Album, Ltd) Steinklang Industries SK64 2012 : Mehr Licht! : ‎(CD, Album + CD + Box + , Ltd) Aristae ARIS I, ARIS II 2012 : Licht! : ‎(CD, Album, Ltd) Aristae ARIS I 2012 Leger Des Heils + Von Wolfen - Bannkreuz 2 versions Aristae 2014 Singles & EPs Precatio ‎(10", EP, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis013 2000 The Strength Of Will ‎(7", Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis024 2001 Freiheit 2 versions Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) 2003 Freiheit ‎(12", EP, Ltd) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released), Eis Und Licht LDH 01, Eis035 2003 Freiheit ‎(LP + CDr) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) LDH 2005 Feuer 2 versions Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) 2004 Feuer ‎(7") Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2004 Glaubensbewegung ‎(7", Ltd) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none Unknown Gloria 2 versions Eis Und Licht 2007 Gloria ‎(CD, Ltd) Eis Und Licht Eis053 2007 Gloria ‎(Box, Ltd + CD, Album + CDr, Mini, Ltd) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2007 Hurray! 2 versions Eis Und Licht 2010 Hurray! ‎(7", Single, Ltd + CDr, Single, Ltd + Box, Ltd) Eis Und Licht, Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2010 Hurray! ‎(7", Single, Ltd) Eis Und Licht, Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2010 Compilations Sub Specie Aeternitatis ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd) Chaos Productions CP 002 2004 Boxset ‎(2xLP, RE, Gre + Box, Ltd, Comp, Bla) Steinklang Industries none 2013 Miscellaneous Divinus ‎(CDr + Box, Ltd) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils Self-released) none 2004 Unofficial Albums Best Of ‎(CDr, Unofficial, Ltd) Not On Label (Leger Des Heils) none 2010 Appearances Albums Geistesmahnung Various - :Per:Version: Vol. 10 ‎(CD, Enh) :Ritual: none 2004 Compilations Vita Amoris, Mors Various - Thaglasz 6 ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd + Flexi, 8", S/Sided, Ltd) Thaglasz Thaglasz 06 2000 Vita Amoris Mors and 1 more… Various - Notre Domicile Est L'Europe 6 versions Thaglasz 2001 The Strength Of Will Various - Der Waldgänger ‎(3xLP, Comp, Ltd) Thaglasz Thaglasz 09 2001 Precatio Various - Za Dom Spremni ‎(2xLP, Ltd, Comp) Thaglasz Thaglasz 07 2001 Geistesmahnung and 1 more… Various - Eisiges Licht ‎(CD, Comp, Ltd, Car) Eis Und Licht Eis032 2003 The Strength Of Will Various - Thank You ‎(CD, Unofficial, Comp) CorZar Records CorZar 020 CD 2004 Nimm Die Erde Various - :Per:Version: Vol. 15 ‎(CD, Enh, Comp) :Ritual: none 2005 Nachtlied Various - Eisiges Licht 2 ‎(CD, Smplr, Ltd, Comp) Eis Und Licht Eis046 2005 Geweihtes Land Various - Steinklang Industries V 2012-2013 ‎(CD, Comp) Steinklang Industries none 2013 Links OffSite | MySpace | Discogs | LastFM Photos Leger Des Heils3.png Leger Des Heils2.jpg YouTube thumb|center|335 px Категория:Martial Industrial Категория:Total list of Martial Industrial projects